


Behind Closed Doors

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Leader of Dai-Shocker has a dirty, dirty secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have a mission and apparently it is to throw more Decade porn at the world. I hope you enjoy >D
> 
> inspired by Laylah's "Reporting for Duty"

Tsukasa has something he would like to hide from the rest of the world. Except Kaitou.

Ever since Tsukasa had announced to his subordinates that he was going to keep Kaitou as a pet officially, they had all thought that it was going to be Kaitou to serve and bottom for their Great Leader.

Whereever Dai-Shocker had conquered new worlds and territory, a lot of cute boys had been suggested to the Leader to take with them. But he had declined them all, sticking with Kaitou all along.

 

Nostalgia, they called it, but only Tsukasa and Kaitou knew why he really did it. They knew that in contrary to their belief, it was not Kaitou who would have to spread his legs but it was their beloved Great Leader himself who became someone completely different behind closed doors.

They assumed that the gasps and growls and screams reaching outside Great Leader's quarters where those of Kaitou but not Tsukasa.

Everytime the black haired beauty left the room they looked at him pitiful. He would always press his lips together and just walk past the guards with a little sigh to encourage their thinking.

 

Because there was one thing about their deal that had been made clear from the beginning: Nobody should know.

Nodoby should know that it was actually Tsukasa who loved to be pinned against the wall, tied up, had his control taken, the mobility, the possibility of moving around as he pleased, totally submissive on his free will to a skilled Kaitou who by now exactly knew what his leader needed and wanted.

It were those slender hands on Tsukasa's bare back when he was pressed against the wall, cheek against the surface and Kaitou's hips rolling against his, his low, husky voice whispering dirty things in his ear. It was that sound of his voice and the words he purred, causing the brunette to roll his head back and moan shamelessly.

 

Yes, nobody should know that despite his behaviour outside the bedroom, he was a total sub, enjoying giving head and feeling Kaitou's tight grip of his hand in his hair, urging him on, tugging him forward, telling him what a dirty slut he was, what a good cocksucker he was and what nice cocksucker lips he had.

Nodoby was supposed to find out that he loved to whimper in a mixture of pleasure and pain, lying on the floor naked, feeling the pressure of Kaitou's heavy black boot between his shoulderblades.

Furthermore, that he liked to be overpowered and shoved onto the bed if he tried to rebel on purpose just to get punished later, getting fucked hard and fast with a spanking in between.

 

Or being fingered and having Kaitou's fingers rubbing so crucially slowly against his prostate and being stimulated for such a long time with his hands tied to the headboard that he would almost sob, pleading for Kaitou to touch him more, to fuck him, get him off, to do _something_.

It was their secret, just theirs, and it delighted them both, and nobody would take it from them.

 

 


End file.
